


Reality and Anime meets!

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack Humour, DiaRuby jokes, F/F, Shuka abs Shuka abs, don't read this if you like RIkyako, remember to never let Mari call Kim Jong Un, very crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: Aqours seiyuu's meets their voiced characters irl as scientist have successfully made anime girls from chicken eggs.
Kudos: 6





	Reality and Anime meets!

Chika: _god-defying ultrasonic screech_  
Anchan: I agree  
Everybody else in a 420 km radius had their eardrums destroyed.

You: Wow so you're my seiyuu? I'm glad i ha-  
You see's Shuka's omnipotent abs and decided to leave Chika for Shuka's abs, she then proceeded creating her own religion, the church of Shuka abs.

Rikyako: _breaks the fuck down because it was too surreal_  
Riko: _does the same fucking thing_

Kinchan: Wahhh Hanamaru chan zur-  
Hanamaru eats Kinchan

Furirin: Hi Ruby chan! Ganbaruby in surviving in the real world.  
Ruby: _reverts to a fucking chicken egg since she was too shy to be alive_

Aikyan: Yohane, ill be your number 1 little demon. * _blushes*_   
Yoshiko: * _deep laugh_ * very well my loyal little demon, I shall assign you your first task as my little demon. Yoshiko makes Aikyan draw something on the ground, Aikyan realizes she drew the devil's symbol a second too late, Yoshiko offered her to Satan himself and summoned Lucifer into flesh once again

Dia and Arisa didn’t have a chance to talk to each other since Dia had already become a hen and layed on the egg Ruby has become, her "sisterly" love have made her turn into a fucking chicken.

Kanan: _dove head first into the ground, her diving senses kicked in. She broke her neck and died on impact._  
Suwawa was doing nothing since she wasn’t genki as usual

Ainya: What are you doing on your phone Mari?  
Mari was making contracts with Kim Jong-un, Mari then bought North Korea and bombed every country in existence making Japan the only country left in the world.

All of this was happening on the same time, and the scientist who made anime girls into a reality was eaten by Hanamaru while screaming "zura" everytime she took a bite off of their bodies. Lesson of the story, anime girls dangerous. Seiyuus better :))

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont ask me what i wrote, even i dont know. This was written months ago, and i dont know how it came out like this but yea. Also, shameless plug, Im writing an orginal work called 'Can a flower bloom twice' pls check it out if u got time! (has only 2 chapters as of writing this note)


End file.
